Bird and Diz (album)
| Recorded = February–May 5, 1949 and June 6, 1950 New York City, New York | Genre = Jazz, bebop | Length = 24:58 (Original LP) 44:52 (Remaster) | Label = Clef/Verve MG C-512 | Producer = Norman Granz | Last album = Diz 'N' Bird In Concert (1947) | This album = Bird and Diz (1952) | Next album = Jazz at Massey Hall (1953) | Misc = }} [ Allmusic review] |rev3 = Down Beat |rev3score = |rev4 = Penguin Guide to Jazz |rev4score = Penguin Guide to Jazz review |rev5 = Rolling Stone |rev5score = Rolling Stone review |rev6 = Virgin Encyclopedia |rev6score = Virgin Encyclopedia review }} Bird and Diz is a studio album by jazz saxophonist Charlie Parker and trumpeter Dizzy Gillespie, recorded primarily on June 6, 1950 in New York City.Patrick, James (1997), pp. 1–3. Two tracks featured on the original pressing, "Passport" and "Visa", were recorded by Parker, without Gillespie and with a different personnel than that of the other tracks, in March and May 1949.[http://microgroove.jp/mercury/MGC512.shtml Mercury Records Collection - Numerical Listing of Mercury Analogue LPs: MG C-512 Bird & Diz]. Microgroove. Retrieved on 2009-06-22. The album was originally issued in 1952 in 10" format as a collection of 78 rpm singles on the Verve subsidiary label Clef Records.Chell, Samuel. Review of Bird & Diz. All About Jazz. Retrieved on 2009-06-22.Clef Records Catalog - The Jazz Scene, JATP, 100, 500 series: MGC 512 Bird And Diz. Jazz Discography Project. Retrieved on 2009-06-22. While it was produced by Norman Granz, who was known for his preference of large ensembles at the time,Anderson, Rick. class=album|id=r200082/review|pure_url=yes}} Review: Bird and Diz. Allmusic. Retrieved on 2009-06-22. the album contains compositions performed with the standard bebop instrumentation of saxophone, trumpet, piano, bass, and drums.Patrick, James (1997), pp. 5–6. In a 1952 four-star review of Bird and Diz, a Down Beat magazine columnist wrote of Granz's contribution to the album's sound, stating "Though there is no mention of bop in Norman Granz's notes, we owe him a salvo for reminding us through this LP that this music is still very much alive."Columnist. "Review of Bird & Diz". Down Beat: March 1952. It serves as the final collaborative studio recording by Parker and Gillespie. The album has been reissued several times by Verve and PolyGram Records. Track listing Included on the original LP, "Passport" and "Visa" were omitted from the reissue because they were not recorded during the 1950 Bird and Diz session. Side one Side two Remaster The Verve/PolyGram remaster editions feature 18 additional takes and liner notes by music scholar James Patrick and producer Norman Granz. # "Bloomdido" – 3:25 # "My Melancholy Baby" – 3:24 # "Relaxin' with Lee" – 2:47 # "Leap Frog" – 2:29 # "An Oscar for Treadwell" – 3:23 # "Mohawk" – 3:35 # "My Melancholy Baby (Complete Take)" – 3:17 # "Relaxin' With Lee (Take 4 Complete Take)" – 3:56 # "Leap Frog (Take 11 Complete Take)" – 2:34 # "Leap Frog (Take 8 Complete Take)" – 2:02 # "Leap Frog (Take 9 Complete Take)" – 2:06 # "An Oscar for Treadwell (Take 4 Complete Take)" – 3:21 # "Mohawk (Take 3 Complete Take)" – 3:48 # "Relaxin' With Lee (Take 1 Breakdown Take)" – 0:17 # "Relaxin' With Lee (Take 2 Breakdown Take)" – 1:08 # "Relaxin' With Lee (Take 3 False Start)" – 0:04 # "Relaxin' With Lee (Take 5 Breakdown Take)" – 0:24 # "Leap Frog (Take 1 Breakdown Take)" – 0:26 # "Leap Frog (Take 7 Breakdown Take)" – 0:14 # "Leap Frog (Take 10 Breakdown Take)" – 0:40 # "Leap Frog (Take 2 Breakdown Take)" – 0:18 # "Leap Frog (Take 6 Breakdown Take)" – 0:20 # "Leap Frog (Take 4 Breakdown Take)" – 0:13 # "Leap Frog (Take 3 Breakdown Take)" – 0:41 Personnel Musicians * Charlie Parker - saxophone * Curley Russell - bass (except on tracks A4 & B4) * Buddy Rich - drums (except tracks A4 & B4) * Thelonious Monk - piano (except tracks A4 & B4) * Dizzy Gillespie - trumpet (except tracks A4 & B4) * Tommy Potter - bass (on tracks A4 & B4) * Carlos Vidal - bongo (on track B4) * Max Roach - drums (tracks A4 & B4) * Al Haig - piano (tracks 4 & 8) * Tommy Turk - trombone (track B4) * Kenny Dorham - trumpet (tracks 4 & 8) Production * Norman Granz - producer * Dennis Drake - mastering * David Stone Martin - cover design Notes References * Personnel/recorded date/master numbers confirmed with the Ruppli's discography. * External links * [http://www.discogs.com/Charlie-Parker-Dizzy-Gillespie-Bird-And-Diz/master/176947 Bird and Diz (1986 reissue)] at Discogs * [http://www.discogs.com/Charlie-Parker-Dizzy-Gillespie-Bird-And-Diz/release/1383777 Bird and Diz (1997 reissue)] at Discogs